


Search for the Princess

by Prince_Ash



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Gnomes, M/M, Prince Gnome Wirt, Prince Wirt, Princess Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins were always told to never go into the forest of Gravity Falls. It was a hangout for the supernatural and paranormal. But when worst comes to worst they are thrusted into the world a alongside a Prince named Wirt, on a quest to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search for the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID TIS TAKE SO LONG TO WRITE GAAAAAH

The twins were always told to never go into the forest of Gravity Falls. It was a hangout for the supernatural and paranormal. Their Great Uncle Ford had warned them many times over and over again, yet that didn't help the fact that Dipper ignored his warnings and ran as fast as his fifteen year old legs could take him. It happened so fast. One minute his sister Mabel was playing with her pet pig and the next she was gone. Waddles screaming from outside the house had made Dipper walk out to find her missing. The pig ran over to him and then ran forward. Dipper got that as a "follow me". So he did. He ran fast and yelled for his missing sister in the forest. Mabel's voice then rung through the forest yelling Dipper's name. Dipper changed directions and ran to the voice. Waddles ran after on his little pig feet. Dipper followed her voice to a small clearing in the woods. He saw his sister tied to a tree with vines. She was struggling to get free but to no avail. Around her were what seemed to be an army of little men. Dipper ran to his sister and pulled at the vines.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelped with joy, Dipper tried to break the vines but wasn't strong enough. They seemed to be made out of steel. The little men started screaming and attacking Dipper's legs. Dipper made a noise of annoyance and tried to kick them off, swinging his legs rapidly. Only to fall face flat on what he thought was a rock. He pulled himself up with his arms and looked down to see not a rock but a glass box. In it was a sleeping young boy with brown hair hidden under a tall red hat. A blue cape draped across him. His skin was bright and seemingly flawless. It looked incredibly soft. His sleeping face seemed so calm. His mouth parted open just slightly and his head tilted to the side.

"Beautiful," Dipper whispered softly. As if on cue the boy's eyes flew open. Dipper fell back with a curse of shock. The little men ran over quickly and pulled open the box. The boy sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Dipper's brown eyes widened as they stared into bright green eyes. The boy looked from Dipper to Mabel. He stood up and walked to her.

"Your voice has awoken me, sweet princess." He said as he ripped the vine with one pull. Mabel giggled with a blush.

"Well aren't you a charming gentlem... man?" Mabel asked when she saw his ears were pointed and his eyes were glowing.

He chuckled, "I am Prince Wirt. Prince of the Gnomes."

"I'm Mabel! This is my twin brother Dipper." She said with a smile, Wirt took her hand and kissed the top. 

"Well, Mabel, you have awoken me and I thank you." Wirt smiled at her. Mabel raised a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago the Prince was magically put to sleep and only the voice of his true love and future princess could wake him up." Said one of the gnomes.

"We aren't even suppose to be in this forest!" Dipper said, Mabel looked over at him with a look that easily said "shut up". Dipper gave a sigh. "Gruncle Ford would freak out if he found out we had been here." Mabel made an annoyed noise. She knew he was right. Before anything else was said Wirt took Mabel's hand.

"Please at least think about it. Please." Mabel looked up him and smiled. With that the twins left. Dipper was able to get Waddles to stop eating stuff so that they could leave. They were about to cross the barrier, that kept magical beings in, when Dipper was thrown back and fell down. Mabel turned around.

"What happened Bro-Bro?" Dipper got up and placed his hand on the magic barrier.

"I can't get through."

"What? But that's only for keeping magic out! Not humans." Mabel looked around and sighed, "we have to get Ford."

"What! He'll kill us if he finds out we were here!"

"But he might know how to get you out!" Dipper looked in his sister's eyes. She was right.

"Fine." Mabel ran off, Waddles right behind her. It was only a few minutes later when she came back with Stanford. He walked into the forest and grabbed Dipper's arm.

" **Daemone** **s** **parum** **pudici**!" He called loudly, the barrier made a small opening and Ford shoved Dipper through before it could close. Dipper fell to the floor, Mabel helped him up and held on to him.

"Why couldn't I get through?" Dipper asked Ford when he came out.

"I don't know." Ford said grimly. Dipper looked back at the forest, that boy he saw, for some odd reason he had a strange need to meet him again.

The tree of them went back to the house. "What were you two thinking? How many times have I told you two to stay away from the forest?" Ford's voice was calmer then they thought it would be.

"It wasn't our fault!" Mabel called, Ford looked between the two siblings.

"Explain." Was all Ford said and the two began.

"And then that's when  Dip-Dot got stuck." Mabel finished the story. Ford sighed and shook his head.

"I can't punish you for what happened, you two did what you thought was right. But next time get me first." Ford said with a sad smile and hugged the two kids. "I'm just glad your both safe."

"Don't worry Gruncle Ford!" Mabel said as she snuggled into the hug. "We would never leave you Grunckle Ford." Dipper hugged tightly as well. He could never imagine leaving his sister and uncle for anything. They were the only family they had. Dipper and Mabel's parents died years ago. Dipper had heard rumors of Ford having a sibling but he couldn't pry any information from him. After that Ford sent the two up to bed. The twins went to their shared bedroom. Dipper could only think of the forest that night. He thought about what else could be in there. He thought about the prince he saw. How mysteries it all was. From the forest to the gnome people to the curse and everything around them. Dipper didn't get much sleep that night.


End file.
